Getting to know you
by NamekNailGirl
Summary: Sequel to YOU'RE MY WHAT! this one will make a lot more sense I promise you. You finally get to find out who this mysterious woman is.
1. Meetting

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own and have no money. Sequel to: YOU'RE MY WHAT! Since the first kinda made no since I'm gonna make this way more detailed and better ^_^! *Thoughts* "Speaking" ~Scene change~  
  
Getting to know you  
  
When he walked up to her all he could was stare. She was about 5'6 long sliver hair with eyes to match and a chocolate complexion just like Piccala. Her hair was in a long braid that reached the ground. He also noticed her white wings with sliver streaks on them and a white dress that ended below her knees with a split up to her lower thigh. A purplish tint came to his cheeks when she turned to look at him. " Oh hello what's you're name?" she asked thought fully *he's kinda cute where did that come from? Comes on get a hold of yourself* she said to herself in her mind. "Piccolo and yours might be?" he asked cocking an eyebrow* Dende she's beautiful I hope I don't screw up what Piccala told me to do*. " My name? Oh yes how rude of me my name is Mongolia" she said bowing.  
  
"That's a pretty name," he said chuckling nervously* That has to be the lamest thing I've ever said oh well have to focus on the task at hand* he said to himself silently. "So where exactly am I?" she asked looking around her hips swaying slightly with every step* I hope he notices ah come on you only stop to stock up on supplies and repair your ship not start dating someone!* she sighed mentally. "You're on a planet called Earth and this is Dende's look out." he said calmly. " Would you like something to eat?" he asked chuckling hearing a soft rumble from her stomach. She blushed and nodded following to the kitchen nobody ever sees.  
  
After the meal (a/n piccolo just drank water) Mongolia and Piccolo chatted for a while about their planets and their lives when she asked him an unexpected question. " Do you a Kisaku?" " A what?" " Hmmm it must be called something else in you culture, lets see uh ho do you have a beloved, wife, mate?" she asked trying to find words that would let him understand what see was asking him. " Umm no" "Really?" she asked exciting then she blushed when she realized how desperate she sounded. " No why were you interested?" he asked smirking. " Well it's just that you're the male I've been able to get along with so well and well um- this is so embarrassing" she said turning her head to stop him from seeing her blush. " It's my time to start my family" she whispered so that he barely heard it (a/n I'll explain later how Piccolo is *cough* equipped *cough* to comply with her request).  
  
" So does that you're offering to be my Kisaku?" he asked smoothly turn her face towards his. "Well I- I just..." she stuttered. "Courting comes first though, you can sleep at my place follow me he said then flew from the look but slowed so she could fly next to him * " Remember start off slow with things like evening flights" he remembered he daughter saying. I sure hope I do this right* he tough to himself before landing in front of beautifully craven wood cottage. " We're he said to her as she landed then closed them back into her back. "It's so beautiful!" she yelled excited. " You can stay he as long as you want there are two beds anyway." He said walking in signaling he to follow him. " Wow did you make this yourself she admiring the craftsman ship * I wonder what else he's good at ohh bad Mongolia* she mentally slapped herself following him to the bedroom (a/n no not that you hentais!)  
  
"Here is your bed I have the one by the window enjoy" he said going to change. She bounced softly on her bed then she got under the covers and fell asleep dreaming of a certain Namek we all know and love (a/n imagine chibi piccolo jumping over a fence lol ^_^). When Piccolo walked and saw her asleep, he kissed her forehead gently and whispered in her ear "sleep well my angel."  
  
So what do think you think of it so far? I know I said I wouldn't post till my other got review and I couldn't resist ^_^! Ah well it's 4:06 a.m. where I am so I think I'll stop it here for tonight. Ja nae^_-*! Review, Review, Review please *puppy dog eyes*. 


	2. Breakfast, Lunch, and what?

Fizz***QT: Took you long enough to make this chapter-.-  
  
NamekNailGirl: And when do you plan on updating yours?  
  
Fizz***QT: Ummm (runs off to finish story) NamekNailGirl: That's what I thought. HEY PICCOLO! Piccolo: (Walks out) NNG (NamekNailGirl) doesn't own DBZ, only the characters she made up *mumbles* in her little twisted mind. NNG: (hits Piccolo on head with mallet) That's quite enough. Now on with the story ^_^.  
  
Breakfast, Lunch, and what?  
  
  
  
That morning Mongolia woke up refreshed and ready for a new day. She looked over to Piccolo meditating outside not far from the window. She giggled as a mischievous plan started forming in her head. She went outside to try to sneak up on him and scare him.  
  
"Hehehe this will be so fun" she whispered silently to herself. Right when she was about to scare him.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed while she fell on her butt.  
  
"Opps where trying to scare me?" Piccolo said while laughing at her current state of .  
  
"That's was not funny" she said while getting off the ground.  
  
"Oh come you were going to do the same thing as me" he said calmly.  
  
"Fine then I'm not fixing breakfast for you!" she threatened point her finger at him.  
  
" It not polite to point and I already had my breakfast." He stated while pulling her finger down from his face.  
  
"Well then I won't fix you any lunch!" She said trying to find something to worry him with.  
  
"I drink that's so unless you some special type of water that's not gonna help you" he said with a smirk raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
" Umm then uh...no. shit" she mumbled running out of ideas.  
  
" What?" he said.  
  
" Never mind" she sighed going back into the cabin.(a/n corny I know but I couldn't think of anything else-.- since I come up with my title before I write the chapter.) She went back in house to fix something to eat for herself. Piccolo waited for her still meditating outside the window *hmm I winder if she can fight* he thought to himself quietly.  
  
When Mongolia came back outside from eating her breakfast she spotted Piccolo doing shadow boxing bake the river. *Wow he's stronger than he lets on I can sense it* she commented silently while watching him continue.  
  
"Did you know how to fight?" he asked stopping for a moment.  
  
"Yeah of course I can!" she replied defiantly. The suddenly she a ki blast being hurled at her. She barely dodge doing a back flip to the side (I almost no nothing about fighting so try to work with on this-.-).  
  
"Hmm not a bad dodge, you have good reflexes"  
  
"Still would mind giving me a little warning next time before you do that?"  
  
" Yeah whatever, let's fight" thus they spent the rest of the day training.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ NNG: Ok that's all for now. Have to make sure I don't fail Literature-.-. Ja Nae ^_-*! 


	3. Vday gifts

NNG: hey there faithful readers^_^! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile been really busy with school and my other story! BL Icee-chan: And trying to get me to stop eating my 'special' brownies, which will never happen! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NNG: Righttttt-.- Bunny: *munches on carrot* eh what's up doc? NNG: And they call me stupid*shakes head in disappointment*. Any way hope you enjoy the special V- day chapter of 'Getting to know you'^_-*! Piccolo: *walks out with sheet of paper* NNG doesn't not own me *cough* thank god*cough* or Dragonball Z Akira Toriyama does. She only owns Mongolia and here pathetic life. Two hearts as one  
  
Piccolo sat there watching her eat breakfast as he drank his water. He suddenly got and went into the bedroom and closed the door. Mongolia stared after him wondering what he was doing. She had been living with him for a month and still couldn't figure him out. She sighed, " I wonder if I ever will." At that moment Piccolo came out with a bow in his hand. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. Why do people make a big deal about it anyway?'  
  
"Hey Mongolia"  
  
"Yes what is Piccolo?"  
  
"Here" he said tossing her a little box. "It's for Valentine's day," he said plainly. He had previously explained this celebration to her so she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said kissing him on the cheek making him blush.  
  
"Ok just stop suffocating me" he said trying to breath again.  
  
"Ooops sorry" she giggled letting him go.  
  
"But I don't have anything to give to you" she said sadly.  
  
"Don't why about it, you will soon" he murmured the last part softly.  
  
"What was that last part?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," he smirked mischievously.  
  
"I think I'd prefer no to know soon," she said suddenly feeling uneasy with him in the room. He simply kissed on her cheek, smacked her bottom, and went to his room. At first she just stood there shocked. Then she screamed "Piccolo no baka!" then ran into the room to find him meditating in a corner quietly.  
  
"I'll never figure him out, but then again he makes me happy anyway" she sighed, kissed him on the forehead, and then went to sleep in her bed.  
  
~Outside~ "Don't worry my love I will save you from that monster soon," said a mysterious vice from a set of bushes near the house. Then the person vanished into the night.  
  
Who is this mysterious person in the shadows? When will Mongolia figure out what piccolo wants from her? When will I finally put some action into this story and stop asking questions? You have to wait for the next chapter ^_^! 


	4. Surprise

Hello all! This is BLIC, NNG's retarded friend from school! I usually don't write DBZ fiction but she's writing one of my 'Inuyasha' fics so I agreed to write a chapter of Getting to Know You! And since I doubt any of you DBZ readers have any experience with me, I've got one thing to say; Be afraid. Be very afraid.  
  
Getting to know you Chapter: 4  
  
Mongolia sighed contently and dried at her long hair with a towel. She had just finished a long and relaxing bath in the hot springs and was going to go back to prepare dinner.  
  
As she was walking back, she spotted something rustling in the bushes. T first, she thought nothing of it, but then a mischievous spread on her face. I she thought and crept over to where she thought the source of the voice was. she whipped out from behind her hiding spot and tore through the bushes like a hungry cat or something.  
  
But to her dismay, no one was there. "Strange, I could've sworn ." she trailed off uncertainly. "Ah, okay!" Mongolia shrugged and brushed aside, focusing on her surprise for Piccolo.  
  
When she got back, Piccolo was, no surprise, meditating, and he looked intensely concentrating. Mongolia crept silently to the kitchen, thinking of surprise for Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow and blinked just being roused from a deep state of meditation so abruptly. He could hear Mongolia rustling quietly in the kitchen, and even though she was trying to be quiet, he could still hear her, thus breaking his concentration. But he didn't mind.  
  
Rising to his feet slowly, he went ad leaned in the doorway and cleared his throat to gain her attention. "Huh?" Mongolia turned and grinned at the leaning namek. Her grin quickly disappeared when she realized that he wasn't still meditating. "Oh, Piccolo! I'm so sorry, did I disturb you?"  
  
"Aw, no." Piccolo shrugged. "What are you making?" Smells good." Despite the fact that Piccolo couldn't eat anything but water, which was a drink [a/nNNG: Duh-.-!], he still loved to sit and inhale the wonderful scent of Mongolia's cooking. (a/nBLIC: I make him sound like he's getting high or something, OH WELL!)[a/nNNG: *sniff* turning my namek into a junkie-.- *sniff*]  
  
"It's a surprise," Mongolia smirked.  
  
"Why are you making so much food?" I can only drink water." Piccolo was a bit bewildered.  
  
Mongolia only smiled secretively, yet knowingly and stepped around his prone form that was crouching by the table.  
  
I Piccolo thought sourly. "I'm going to take a walk." He said and quickly left the cabin. Mongolia just shook her head and continued about her work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Icchan [a/nNNG: it took us a long time to decide on a name-.-] laughed softly, yet evilly to himself. "Soon, very soon my dear, you shall be mine. And I'll make sure that giant green oaf doesn't steal you away from me, my pet [a/nNNG: can anyone say creepy stalker? -.-]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo stared sternly ahead as he stood atop a slightly medium sized hill. The wind blew about him, making his cape fly behind him. His left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Come out." He growled  
  
He heard a few noises behind him and he clenched his fists by his sides. "Why have you been watching us?" he turned slowly to face. a man with tanned skin and red hair. He was built muscularly and wore a white, blue and green tunic.  
  
Although he didn't look like a weakling, he wasn't looking too brave either. His vibrant blue eyes darted around nervously. "ICCHAN GO BOOM!" he shouted suddenly.  
  
Piccolo was shocked, to say the least; that was the absolute last thing he expected. He stared at the quirky man and looked him over. "What's your problem?"  
  
The man's eyes darted around again before he took off at lightening speed. Piccolo was surprised that he was able to take off at such a great speed. If Piccolo had wanted to, he caught up to him easily, but he had taken to feeling lazy, especially when you were in the middle of the woods where all you could do was meditate.  
  
Piccolo sighed and turned to head back to the cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mongolia hummed an old song from her country as she had finished baking everything. The makeshift table looked rather funny because the single glass of water greatly contrasted to the large pile of food. She could sense the Piccolo was near; it wasn't any powers or anything, but some type of strange bond had formed between them, something she couldn't quite explain.  
  
Mongolia raced outside to try and prevent the namek from entering the cabin before he ruined the surprise. Piccolo was surprised at her dramatic entrance. "Mongolia?" he said questioningly.  
  
"Close your eyes!" she demanded and Piccolo, although bewildered, complied nonetheless. "No peeking!" she warned and placed her small and delicate hands over his eyes just to make sure. She slowly guided him towards inside the cabin and sat him on the floor. "Okay, open your eyes!" she squealed with excitement.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of food." Piccolo whistled.  
  
"Ta-da!" she grinned and sat across from him at the other end. "It's a holiday on my planet." She started to explain. "It's called MAKE UP A TTLE (a/nNNG: Real original BLIC-.-). It occurs every five years, and when it does come around, we all prepare a huge meal, and usually more than we can eat. I actually kind of went overboard, considering you can't even eat." She blushed slightly.  
  
"That's okay. I'll watch you eat." Piccolo smirked and took a long gulp of his water.  
  
Mongolia piled quite a bit of food on her plate and started eating before looking up and blushing a deep flush. "I'm sorry. I must look like a pig to you."  
  
"No, it's fine." Piccolo said and shook his head at her insecurity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the end of the night, there was a HUGE pile of dirty dishes piled in the kitchen, but Mongolia and Piccolo had chosen to ignore them. Piccolo had sat down to meditate for about the fiftieth time that day, but decided against it. "Mongolia?" he asked, looking for her.  
  
"I'm out here." Came a soft voice. Piccolo followed it and found Mongolia outside, gazing at the stars with a faraway look in her eyes. "Beautiful, aren't they?" she whispered.  
  
Rarely had Piccolo looked at the stars, so it was a unique thing for him. "Yes, yes they are." He said after sometime.  
  
"Come sit with me." Mongolia said, and drew her knees close to her chin and one hand was running through the grass idly. Piccolo complied slowly and gazed up at them thoughtfully. "The holiday used to last for three days, and every night we would come out and graze at the stars. "She said dreamily.  
  
However, before Piccolo replied, he heard a rustling sound behind him "Come out !" he barked into the night. Mongolia looked around in confusion. :I hate people who hide."  
  
Mongolia gasped as the person emerged from the bushes. "Icchan." She murmured and rose to her feet quickly.  
  
Piccolo stood as well and walked towards the same man he had encountered earlier. "What do you want?" he growled menacingly.  
  
The man looked from Piccolo to Mongolia and back again. "So that's him? That's who you left us for?" he asked, his question obviously directed to Mongolia.  
  
"No." she replied coldly. "I didn't leave home for him I left home for me."  
  
"But my lady, your parents are frantic to know where you are and I have been blinded since your sudden departure." He took a step towards her, but she took a step back. Piccolo was thoroughly confused now.  
  
"Icchan." she growled, "I do not wish to go home."  
  
Icchan's eyes hardened. "Well, the royal family demands that you come back. Princess Mongolia."  
  
"Huh?" Piccolo looked form one face to the other. "Mongolia, what is he talking about?" he looked to her desperately for an answer, but she just looked down.  
  
"How dare you address Lady Mongolia in such a casual tone?!" Iccahn was infuriated.  
  
"Lady Mongolia?" Piccolo's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"The royal princess of Satar. Princess Mongolia, the family grieves your disappearance and the planet has been forever morning." Icchan bowed and cried loudly.  
  
"Icchan." Mongolia growled. "Stand up!" she said sharply. Icchan hopped like a rabbit and stood in a military stance.  
  
"Mongolia." Piccolo's stare hardened as he turned to Mongolia. What in the world is going on here?! He thought angrily. "Can you explain why this weirdo keeps following us? And why he is calling you Princess Mongolia?"  
  
"Um, Piccolo, there are a few things you don't know about me ." Mongolia smiled nervously.  
  
"Like what?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
YAY!!! I finished it and now NNG can post it. It's fairly obvious that NNG didn't write this because it's got a lot more drama than NNG could manage (a/nNNG: Hey_ Anyway, review for me, BLIC, the honored authoress of this chappy! Or Vivani and me will launch angry cat demons at you like we did to Mrs. Kum. 


	5. Explanations

Okay I know I took waaaaaaaayyyyyy to long to update but a lot of stuff happened to me this summer. I decided to post two chapters today to make up for your wait. I figured I'd do it since I was in the writing mood anyway^_^! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Explanations  
  
"My lady you don't need to explain anything to him. He's just a classless green oaf!" declared Icchan pointing at Piccolo to emphasize his point.  
  
"Look Icchan I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I suggest you leave Mongolia alone" he said threateningly raising his fist and powering up.  
  
"Wait Piccolo!" yelled Mongolia grabbing fist and pulling it back down to his side. "I'll handle this she said winking at him making him raise his eyebrow. She simply turned and walked slowly over to Icchan who immediately bowed in respect.  
  
"Oh Icchan" she said in a sugary sweet voice while stepping closer to him until they were centimeters away from each other.  
  
"Yes my lady," he said looking up at her.  
  
"As much as I appreciate your concern." she started.  
  
"There's no need for thanks Princess," he said cockily while standing. She cleared her throat to signal that she had something to say.  
  
"I still think you're a jerk who just won't leave me alone!" she yelled delivering an upper cut to his jaw sending him up into the atmosphere.  
  
"As funny as that was I still want an explanation Mongolia" said Piccolo narrowing his eyes at her. She and sat under a near by tree and patted the spot next to her. Piccolo sat next to her and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I am technically the Queen of the planet Satar, but since I am not of age to claim that title yet my title is Princess of Satar."  
  
"Well that much I already know."  
  
"Do you want to know or not?"  
  
"Alright continue."  
  
"My mother and father were always protective of me since I was their only daughter and youngest child."  
  
"How many brothers do you have?"  
  
"17"  
  
"17?!0_0"  
  
"It's common to have over 10 children where I'm from."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Anyway my father was the most trusted royal advisor to the king and they decided to have an arranged joining between me and the prince.  
  
"Don't tell me Icchan is the prince?!"  
  
"Of course not he's just the prince's personal guard."  
  
"He a bit too protective of you to just to be the prince's personal guard."  
  
"We've been friends since childhood. He's always had a small crush on me, but he's more like a big brother to me.^_^"  
  
"I would think you have enough brothers-.-"  
  
"Just shut up and let me finish_!"  
  
"Fine-.-"  
  
"I was only 6 years old at the time so of course I had no say in the matter. We were to be joined when I was 16. I begged and pleaded with my parents to break it off but they refused. When I was 14 I decided to run away to another planet called Libran. The people there were friendly, although they did have an odd rule about wearing this clothing made out of a leather like material on their planet."  
  
"What was the rule?"  
  
"You had to wear it all the time unless you were training."  
  
"*faints anime style* odd indeed-.-"  
  
"I stayed on their planet for about a year and a half before a search party from my planet came and took me back to Satar. A day before they took me back I was given the chance to become ruler of Libran. When I was considering their offer the search party came and took me away before I got the chance to accept."  
  
"They were going to make you their ruler when you were only 14 years old?"  
  
"I proved myself to be a worthy warrior, scientist and leader."  
  
"Not to mention beautiful"  
  
"*blushes* That's not the important thing though. I reluctantly did the joining ceremony with the prince."  
  
"I get the feeling you don't like the prince."  
  
"I never liked him even before our parents forced us together. Although, he had no problem with our union. He had always liked me since we were children. He even tried to. to." she cast her head down not wanting to continue.  
  
Piccolo scooped her up into his arms, stood up and took her into the house.  
  
"What are you.."  
  
"Sssh you need to rest." he whispered to her while going to their bedroom and laying her on the bed. Just as he was about to go meditate he felt a tug on his arm  
  
"Please stay with" Mongolia her eyes watering. He sighed and lay down next to and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She snuggled into his chest and yawned "Good night Piccolo."  
  
"Good night Mongolia" he sighed closing his eyes.  
  
Awww, what a touching moment. Again, sorry about taking so long to update. From here on out 'Getting to know you' is going to take on a more serious tone but there still be a bit of comedy here and there. What is Mongolia's horrible memory? What will Piccolo do about it? Will Icchan come back to take Mongolia back to her planet? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! 


	6. Feelings

Hey all NNG here! I know I took too long to update again but it couldn't be helped. I'm going make this my longest chapter yet! Happy reading!  
  
Feelings  
  
That morning when Piccolo awoke he found Mongolia wrapped around him sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her and carefully unwrapped himself from her hold so as not to awaken her.  
  
"I wonder how things will turn go from here. Piccala told me some things that would happen like Icchan coming for the princess, although she could of told me who he was-.-. She said she couldn't tell me anything after that or it might prevent her from being born. But she could've told me Mongolia was a princess-.-. I guess I'll have to figure out the rest on my own." (a/n he thinks out loud a lot-.-)  
  
He looked down at her again and brushed a hair out of her face. She sighed and snuggled further into the covers. He got up and left the house and went to go meditate, but of he stayed close to home in fear of Icchan coming for Mongolia again.  
  
~* Back in the House*~  
  
"Hmmm good morning Piccolo" yawned Mongolia reaching over to where she thought Piccolo was.  
  
"Piccolo? Piccolo where are you?" she said not seeing him anywhere. She ventured outside to look for him and sure enough he was meditating by a tree near the house. She smiled then walked over and sat on his lap resting her head on his shoulder. His expression didn't change but he wrapped his arm around instantly.  
  
"Something tells me I'm not going to get in any meditation today." He said cracking an eye open at Mongolia looking content as ever just sitting there.  
  
"Why would you say a thing like that?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice.  
  
"Because you're too much of a distraction. So you have three options: spar with me, finish telling me your story or."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Hehehe you could." he whispered the rest in her ear.  
  
"YOU PEVERT!" she screamed punching in the face causing him to crash into a tree with her on top of him.  
  
"How about we spar then I'll finish my story," she said shyly and blushed realizing the position they were in. He nodded and picked her up setting her on her feet. "You ready?" he asked crouching into a fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it" she replied.  
  
~*~*~*~ 3 hours later~*~*~*~  
  
"Man I'm beat," sighed Mongolia flopping on the couch.  
  
"Too tired to finish your story?"  
  
"No I have enough energy for that where did I leave"  
  
"You were at the part where you and the prince 'joined'"  
  
"Oh yeah, well about a year later I gave birth to a son named Kai. (A/n I know at the beginning of the story she said it was time to start her family. She did because she wasn't mentally ready till now.) The prince was pleased and would tell me how he couldn't wait to make another one while I was still recovering. I left a week later with a year supply of food, my air bike, my journal and my spaceship."  
  
"Where exact did you put all this stuff?  
  
"In a storage unit much like the capsules here on earth"  
  
"I guess that makes sense. Alright continue."  
  
"Thank you-.- Anyway after I left the castle and the planet and I became a planet hopper never staying in one place very long. "  
  
"So Earth was one of your stops?"  
  
"Actually no, but I was low on food and fuel so I decided to land here and restock."  
  
"So you're going to leave here too eventually."  
  
"That was the plan. but there might be something to hold me back" she said quietly while over at him as he stared at her. They stared silently at each for what seemed like years. Piccolo broke the silence first saying, " would you stay if I asked you?"  
  
"He will come after me and other people who have become my enemies over time. Would you be willing to deal with anyone who comes after me?"  
  
"As long you promise to give me fair warning and help me when you can" he said smiling at her. She hugged him jumping on his lap. They stayed like that for a little until she asked Piccolo, " What did you mean by 'when I can'? When wouldn't I be able to?" He just smirked and told her, he needed to get something to drink. She sighed and said, "Once a pervert always a pervert."(A/n I'm making Piccolo so perverted in this story-.- I should really stop doing that. Maybe he became a perv from all those head injuries (read Poor Piccolo))  
  
He came back into the room and sat on the couch with his glass of water taking a few sips from it.  
  
" Piccolo why do you want me to stay with you?" she asked glancing at him curiously. He stayed silent for a while staring at his glass of water. He sighed before set the glass on the table and finally speaking.  
  
"Mongolia. I'm not really good at conveying my feelings. I've always been a solitary person. I partially opened up when I became friends with Gohan, but-"  
  
"Who's Gohan?"  
  
"A boy I used train"  
  
"Do you still keep in touch with him?"  
  
"Sometimes, but like I said before I'm a solitary person."  
  
"Then why do you want me to stay?"  
  
"..I'll. tell you later but I think you should get something to eat right now" he said smirking as he heard her stomach growl. She agreed and went to the kitchen to fix dinner. He decided to take a nap since he didn't need to eat and wasn't thirsty right now.  
  
"Hey Piccolo do you know where I left the-" she stopped as she saw him laid out on the couch (a/n it's a long couch) sleeping peacefully. She smiled and brought a blanket from the bedroom and cuddled next to him under the blanket (a/n she hadn't started cooking yet so nothings burning-.-).  
  
"Sweet dreams PicPic," she said kissing his forehead.  
  
"Night" he mumbled wrapping his arm around her. Just as they were about to fall asleep there was a crash in the kitchen. They both immediately jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen. When they got there they saw a raven flapping around with a note attached to its leg. Piccolo walked over to the bird quick grabbed the note off its leg and threw the bird back out the now broken window.  
  
"Piccolo what does the note say?" asked Mongolia as she walked up behind trying to look over his shoulder as he read. He quickly rolled up the paper and designated it with a ki blast.  
  
"Piccolo! Why'd you do-" she was interrupted as he tugged her out the cabin and flew into the sky cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Piccolo where are we going?" she asked trying desperately to get him to tell what was going on. He looked at her threw the corner of his eye but quickly looked back ahead as he neared his destination. When he landed at the compound he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When someone finally answered it was no other than the Sayian Prince himself.  
  
"What do you want Namek? I don't have time to socialize" he sneered at Piccolo.  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you I need your help. Can we come in?" asked piccolo impatiently. Mongolia kept quiet since she had no idea what to say. Vegeta glanced at her then stepped back into the house out of the doorframe.  
  
Okay that's all you're getting. Semi -cliffhanger since I don't want to give too much away this chapter. What did the note Piccolo read say? Why does Piccolo need Vegeta's help? Will Mongolia ever find out what's going on? You'll have to wait till the next chapter^_^! Review please^_^! 


End file.
